


Tear you Apart

by Machadaynu



Series: Daddy Thor [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Large Cock, M/M, Prostate Milking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: Loki lay sprawled on the large bed. He'd been waiting all day for daddy to come back home and hadn't heard anything from him since that morning. He'd even taken a few hole shots to tempt him out of silence. Loki played with his cock idly, half interested and rolled over. He wondered about what toy he could use to sate himself a little when the door cracked open.It was Thor, he hadn't heard the car pull up outside, he was greeted with Loki's bare bottom and the smooth white soles of his feet.'Get up, you're in trouble' he said simply, no hello, no 'how are you', Loki looked
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Daddy Thor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Tear you Apart

Loki lay sprawled on the large bed. He'd been waiting all day for daddy to come back home and hadn't heard anything from him since that morning. He'd even taken a few hole shots to tempt him out of silence. Loki played with his cock idly, half interested and rolled over. He wondered about what toy he could use to sate himself a little when the door cracked open. 

It was Thor, he hadn't heard the car pull up outside, he was greeted with Loki's bare bottom and the smooth white soles of his feet. 

'Get up, you're in trouble' he said simply, no hello, no 'how are you', Loki looked affronted.

'Don't pull faces baby, you know what you did' Loki looked down at Thor's crotch, slacks bursting at the seam at his large cock. Loki assumed the position at his partner's feet, kneeling down and looking up at Thor's darkening features. 

'Where's your cage?'

'oh daddy no! I don't want to wear that thing!' Loki sulked, he'd waited all day. This wasn't supposed to happen!

'Tough.' he said, shrugging off his suit jacket and folding it 'you need to learn to wait, daddy had to.' 

Loki went to find the box they always used, hidden under the bed, small and unassuming. Inside was lined with red velvet and contained Thor's litany of devices, cuffs and dildos. In a drawstring bag contained a small, ornate silver cock cage studded beautifully with crystals. 

Loki hated the damn thing. 

He held it up and gave it to his master to put on him (Loki never found the keys for it). Thor knelt below him, clipping it around him delicately before doing the lock. Cold bands of silver pressed up against him. Thor gave him a small peck to his thigh before standing upright above him and giving the boy a languid open mouthed kiss, emitting a pathetic moan from Loki. Thor pet his hair and curled it around his ear in response. Before planting a chaste kiss with a 'be good' against his forehead. 

Thor sat himself on the bed, huge body dipping the mattress, inviting Loki to sit in his lap. Loki immediately buried himself into Thor, cold nose touching the crook of his neck, Thor held him tightly against him, running his hands up and down Loki's back and hips. 'You can't keep sulking little one' he said but grunted when he felt a slender hand burrow it's way down between his thighs to touch his straining zip. Thor let out a chuckle, 'you're insatiable' before pulling him into a bruising kiss once again, holding him still as he tried to coax Thor into any kind of stimulation by rubbing his caged cock against his stomach. 

'Get over daddy's knee little one' he whispered into his ear, Loki gave a shudder but obeyed slinking away before bending at the waist over Thor's large thighs, cock pressed tauntingly into his side. Thor ran his hands over Loki's smooth back before resting on his backside, giving a little squeeze and pulling away only to land with a reddening THWACK

Loki let out a yelp of surprise in return, tears pricked at his eyes and his hands scrambled to find a place to brace himself. Another hard thwack met his arse, this time he whimpered, cock straining against the bands of metal of the cage. A succession of spanks made him arch and tightly grip Thor's thigh. In the pause he moaned loudly, it took him a few moments to realise that Thor was petting and massaging his sore arse, he keened and whimpered as he hushed him. Fingertips brushed against his needy hole making him shake and lay his head on Thor's thigh. 

'Good boy, there's a good boy, you're doing so good' 

Before he could even think to reply, wet fingers entered him, brushing right up against his prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut whispering a litany of thank yous and oh fucks. Thor smiled, lazily letting his fingers in and out, this time teasingly so before pulling away. He gave Loki a few taps, indicating that he should get up, he did, still shaking, precum sticking between his thighs. He gave all power to Thor who laid him down on the bed, his ass stinging a little as he shifted in the sheets.

This time Thor let himself indulge, flitting his eyes up and down and resting at Loki's caged cock, loving the way it protested against its restraints. Loki's fingers curled into the bedsheets, trying his best to remain demure but his face brightened to a brilliant red as Thor cupped his caged dick 'just wait sweetheart' he said pausing to kiss him then lowering to take a nipple between his teeth gently. As he pulled away Loki looked at him desperately, searching for what Thor was going to do next, he wanted to be fucked so badly, it hurt. 

Thor decided he was done with teasing. He reached for the box again, this time pulling out another drawstring bag, something Loki hadn't seen before. Before revealing its contents, he turned up his sleeves before pulling on black latex gloves. Loki loved those gloves, he had enjoyed sucking on Thor's fingers in their other sessions as he fingerfucked his mouth. Those gloves were always a good indicator that something fun was about to happen. Maybe waiting wasn't such a bad thing.

Having gotten sufficiently excited at the gloves, Loki turned his attention to the bag. Inside contained a matching silver butt plug, ordained with a large red crystal. Thor was nice enough to prepare it for him, slathering in a generous handful of lube. Loki looked at it longingly but intimidated by its size. The bulb was a lot larger than anything he had taken before. To his surprise, Thor pulled out yet another item, this time from his pocket.

A small vial of brown glass and a black flat top. The label was obscured but Loki could just about figure out what it was. 

Muscle relaxant. Poppers.

'Do you want it baby?' Thor said, giving him a good out to say no. He nodded his head, sitting up and Thor gentle held it beneath his nose. Inhaling, it made blood rush into his head, giving him a dull but not unpleasant throb. It lasted seconds and he repeated the motion again. This time he felt relaxed and a little pliant, he lay down feeling slightly dizzy. He watched as Thor screwed the lid back down and put it on the bedside table. 

Thor made him lie on his side, using a gloved hand on him first to make the transition easier. He pressed the blunt end of the toy before it slipped in with a silent pop. Loki arched, moaning desperately, wanting so badly to touch his cock. He could already guess that that was entirely off the cards now. Thor wanted him to cum from his ass only. Like clockwork, Thor switched the toy on, vibrations shooting through his body and sending a dribble of precum to settle onto his thighs again. Loki humped the sir desperately to try and gain some friction, any friction and squeezed his thighs together. He let his mouth hang open not caring in the slightest to look so depraved. 

'Look at you!' Thor exclaimed 'my baby doesn't have a single thought in his head! What a beautiful little boy you are' it was enough praise to make Loki whimper and nod. 'Maybe next time I should fuck your little cock hole baby, how does that sound? What kinds of faces are you going to pull then?' Loki groaned in response at that, he knew that the cock cage came in a set.

Thor gave him a quick rub through his cage before reaching for his own cock which just about split his slacks open. He jacked himself off with his black gloved hand, knowing how much Loki loved the sight. He curled his fingers towards him, Loki managed to wobble himself upright. He knew exactly what was expected of him and jumped at the opportunity to suck daddy's cock to make daddy pleased with him. He gave a long drawn out suck of the head, make Thor grip Loki's soft curls to balance himself. Loki continued, keeping the pressure even and consistent, fucking his own mouth. Thor wrenched him away panting before he could cum letting a quiet 'fuck' escape his lips. Loki could just about manage to look up at him sweetly and expectantly. 

'Don't push your luck' came Thor's gruff reply as he pulled off the glove, gesturing for Loki to lay down 'show it to me properly, open up your legs, there's a good boy'

Loki's hole stretched deliciously around the toy. He shook like he was close to cumming and Thor watched Loki's cock twitch. 'You want to cum little one? Are you close?' Thor said, holding Loki by hair again, whispering roughly into his ear, holding his arms tightly in his grasp. 

'Y-yes yes daddy' Loki managed to let out, his voice cracked from disuse. 

'Cum for me baby' he said, gripping Loki tightly against him, thigh pushed in between his legs as he shook, pushing the toy in his arse. Loki's mouth hung open feeling the waves of orgasm start the descend down on him, the toy milking him deliciously. Moaning, he wrapped his legs around Thor feeling dribbles of cum leak from his bound cock. His body went lazy and pliant as he relaxed, Thor's grip on him slackening. He pulled on the toy to let it out, to give his baby a breather. 

'You should be thanking me little one, I allowed you to cum before me again, aren't you lucky?' he said planting a kiss. He gave Loki's spent cock a small nudge, before pulling out a key to unlock it. Loki gave a stretch in relief as Thor touched it delicately, Loki gave a small mewl at the sensitivity. His baby reached up, boundless now, to touch his daddy's cock and put it in his mouth, trying to finish what he had already started, bringing Thor to full hardness once again. Loki could really read his master when he actually felt like it. He ran his tongue up and down the length of Thor's cock, planting kisses and sucks at different intervals, concentrating on the head at times before trying out how much he could inside his mouth. Before he knew it, he'd broken his daddy enough to have him push him backwards on the bed, lifting his legs to push his cock in. 

Loki gave a little noise of surprise at the intrusion, feeling like he was being split open even with his hole already used. He could barely make a sound as he was filled to the brim, Thor bent over panting over him. It had been what they'd waited for all day. He fucked him slowly with long languid drags of his hips, his strength making Loki bounce against him. He arched, trying to swallow up as much as his daddy could give him and yowled as Thor grabbed his hair roughly, pushing his cock in further. With focused force, he planted Loki's head into the mattress, smooshing his face into the blanket, catching Loki's hands behind his back in a tight grip. The time for being delicate was over as Thor fucked him without abandon, giving into his needs as selfishly as possible, using his baby's hole as intended. Loki was a mess trying to catch his breath beneath the weight of Thor's fucking. His hands desperately wanting to reach for his own cock. 

With a stutter of his hips, Thor finished inside him, holding Loki in place, he bent over slumped to kiss the back of Loki's neck and give his cock a few tugs. It didn't take much to have his baby cumming in his hand for a second time, he moaned gratefully and all tension in his body dissipated as he slumped over. Regraining some control he pulled out, admiring Loki's cum dripping hole before pulling him into a sloppy embrace a comfortable tangle of limbs.

'Did you enjoy that baby?' 

Loki merely closed his eyes contently and nodded against his chest.


End file.
